PETA satirical browser games
. Injured Pokémon from left to right: Oshawott, Snivy, Tepig, and Pikachu.]] People for the Ethical Treatment of Animals (PETA), an animal rights organization based in the United States, has released a number of browser games on its website that have parodied existing video games. Various PETA parodies have taken on games such as Super Mario Bros., Cooking Mama, and [[Pokémon Black and White|''Pokémon Black'' and White]]. PETA creates these games to spread attention about real-life animal rights and animal welfare concerns and advocate vegetarian and vegan diets. History Some of PETA's earliest forays into gaming include Flash-based games such as Make Fred Spew (2001)[https://web.archive.org/web/20010604011654/http://www.milksucks.com/spew.html Original Make Fred Spew game page]. Internet Archive. Archived 4 June 2001. Retrieved 15 May 2014. and Save the Chicks (2003),[https://web.archive.org/web/20030207101553/http://www.kfccruelty.com/game.html Original Save the Chicks game page]. Internet Archive. Archived 7 February 2003. Retrieved 15 May 2014. which were included as part of PETA's anti-dairy and Kentucky Fried Cruelty campaigns. These games received some coverage in academic and news sources,Frasca, Gonzalo. KFC Cruelty Game. www.bogost.com. 18 February 2004Jackson, Rachael. "PETA dials back diatribe, edges into the mainstream." Orlando Sentinel. 11 May 2008.Smith, Wesley J.. A Rat Is a Pig Is a Dog Is a Boy: The Human Cost of the Animal Rights Movement. (2010) Encounter Books, and PETA's head of online marketing, Joel Bartlett, identified their 2004 Revenge of the PETA Tomatoes and the Frogger parody, Lobster Liberation, as some of the organization's earliest released games."An Interview with PETA: Game Developer." Gameranx. 21 October 2013.Original 2004 lineup of 4 games. Internet Archive. Archived 10 September 2004. Retrieved 13 May 2014. However it was not until 2007 that PETA began to attract wider attention within the gaming community with its release of Super Chick Sisters, a parody of Super Mario Bros. Controlling two female chicks named Nugget and Chickette, the player sets out to rescue vegetarian actress Pamela Anderson, who has publicly revealed animal cruelty endemic to KFC's food production, from KFC's mascot Colonel Sanders. In 2009, the game was met with a sequel, New Super Chick Sisters, a homage to New Super Mario Bros. In this game, McDonald's mascot Ronald McDonald kidnaps Anderson with the intent of using her as a Happy Meal ingredient, and the Chick Sisters must rescue her again. In 2008, PETA released an adaptation of the cooking simulator Cooking Mama called Cooking Mama: Mama Kills Animals. In it, PETA encouraged users to write to Cooking Mama developer Majesco Entertainment to create a version of the game with only vegetarian recipes. Mama Kills Animals consists of minigames related to the preparation of animal carcasses. , Mario can wear an item called the "Tanooki Suit" – the skin of a tanuki (raccoon dog) similar to those shown here. PETA created ''Mario Kills Tanooki to draw attention to the real-life killing of raccoon dogs for their fur.]] Edmund McMillen from Team Meat, the developer of the indie game Super Meat Boy, created various accounts on PETA's official forums to try to get his game parodied by PETA. PETA developed Super Tofu Boy and released it in December 2010. It stars Tofu Boy, an anthropomorphic cube of tofu whose goal is to rescue Bandage Girl, the girlfriend of the original game's protagonist Meat Boy, from Meat Boy. It plays as a standard platformer and is peppered with inter-level pro-vegetarian messages and facts about meat consumption and the livestock industry. After releasing Mario Kills Tanooki, a parody of Super Mario Bros. 3, PETA released a statement that the game was "meant to be tongue-in-cheek, a fun way to call attention to a serious issue, that raccoon dogs are skinned alive for their fur." The organization also stated that "by wearing Tanooki, Mario is sending the message that it's OK to wear fur." It is an action game in which the player controls a skinned but living raccoon dog that chases Mario to retrieve its fur. PETA took on the Pokémon series with Pokémon Black and Blue, a parody of [[Pokémon Black and White|''Pokémon Black'' and White]] that focuses on animal fighting and experimentation. In role-playing-style battles, the player controls a Pikachu who escapes its Trainers, Cheren. Pikachu first fights Cheren and then moves on to other Trainers in order to rescue their Pokémon from ownership. Pikachu recruits these Pokémon to its cause, as well as the sympathetic Nurse Joy. A sequel, Pokémon Red, White, and Blue, followed in 2013. The game suggests that Nintendo's continual releases of Pokémon games reduce humans' empathy for animals. Also a role-playing game, it stars Pikachu and Miltank, who battle McDonald's characters like the Hamburglar in a crusade against the rare but ongoing practice of meat production in the Unova region. Also in 2013, PETA released Cage Fight: Knock Out Animal Abuse, a beat 'em up game in the style of River City Ransom. The player controls vegetarian mixed martial arts fighters Jake Shields, Aaron Simpson, and Georgi Karakhanyan and attacks animal testing practitioners to rescue confined animals. Reception and impact PETA's games have received mainly negative opinions from video game journalists. Forbes writer Erik Kain summarized the series in general as "a long parade of silly protests." He also considered PETA's failure to satirize well-known hunting games like Duck Hunt and Big Game Hunter as well as the general message that video games encourage real-life violence, to be illogical. Response to Mario Kills Tanooki has been negative, generally holding that it was under-researched. While PETA's protest focused on Mario wearing a raccoon dog's skin rather than harming them himself, Gaming Union stated that "from any gamers' perspective, it's clear to see that PETA have missed their mark on this one; Mario squishes hundreds of enemies in each of his games, but is never seen harming a tanuki." Kain called the game "ludicrous" given that gamers had long adored the Tanooki suit and would not be encouraged to kill real-life raccoon dogs. Jessica Conditt from Joystiq found the messages of Pokémon Black and Blue to be contradictory: "while it's terrible to punch, kick, cut or hit fictional animals with bats, it's perfectly acceptable to electrocute humans". Jason Schreier from Kotaku called it "ridiculous". Kotaku's Mike Fahey wrote a mostly negative piece about Pokémon Red, White, and Blue; he stated that despite its occasional humor, "mostly it just wanders about, beating its message into your brain with heavy hands." Not all critical response has been unfavorable. Fahey opined that New Super Chick Sisters "manages to be a rather capable little platformer despite its heavy-handed message." Nikole Zivalich of G4TV called Super Tofu Boy "actually a pretty good time waster" and, as she is a vegetarian, claimed to be "on Team Tofu." Overall, Mike Splechta from GameZone stated that "some are a little less flattering than others, but they do tend to get their point across." He also called Cage Fight "kickass", praising its gameplay and chiptune soundtrack, and encouraged readers to play it. In some cases, the creators of the original games have responded to PETA's parodies. In response to Super Tofu Boy, Super Meat Boy developer Team Meat added Tofu Boy as a playable character in a Super Meat Boy update. Majesco responded to Cooking Mama: Mama Kills Animals that the Mama character, while not a vegetarian herself, supports treating animals humanely and "would never put rat in her Ratatouille." Nintendo also released a statement in regards to Pokémon Black & Blue stating, "Nintendo and the Pokémon company take the inappropriate use of our products and intellectual property seriously." Notable titles PETA's games—and the games they parody—that have received press coverage include: *''Super Chick Sisters'' (2007) – Super Mario Bros. *''Cooking Mama: Mama Kills Animals'' (2008) – Cooking Mama *''New Super Chick Sisters'' (2009) – New Super Mario Bros. *''Super Tofu Boy'' (2010) – Super Meat Boy *''Mario Kills Tanooki'' (2011) – Super Mario Bros. 3 *''Pokémon Black and Blue'' (2012) – [[Pokémon Black and White|''Pokémon Black'' and White]] *''Cage Fight: Knock Out Animal Abuse'' (2013) – River City Ransom *''Pokémon Red, White, and Blue: Loosely Connected to McDonald's'' (2013) – Pokémon Black and White References External links * Full list of PETA's browser games Category:Action video games Category:Animal rights media Category:Beat 'em ups Category:Browser games Category:Cooking video games Category:Flash games Category:Parody video games Category:People for the Ethical Treatment of Animals Category:Platform games Category:Role-playing video games Category:Simulation video games Category:Vegetarian-related media Category:Video games scored by Tommy Tallarico Category:Video games developed in the United States Category:Video games featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Satirical video games